blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure
Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure (also known as Blinky Bill's Around the World Adventures) is the third and final season of Blinky Bill by Yoram Gross in 2004. Plot Blinky Bill, Nutsy and Flap travel around the world in a hot air balloon that takes them on exciting adventures while being chased by 2 humans named Basil and Cyril who are the Circus Bros. The animals he rescued were: Ling Ling the Panda, Slippery the Seal, Yoyo the Monkey, Princess Penelope the Poodle, Leo the Lion, and Tico the Toucan (who originally works for the Circus Bros.). They went to Antarctica, the African Plains, China, the Amazon Rainforest, India and Paris, and it was shown in high definition. Episodes #The Great Escape - The Circus has come to the Bush run by the Circus Bros. Basil and Cyril. Blinky, Nutsy and Flap sneak into the Circus, and find that the circus animals are mistreated and need freedom. Blinky accidentally does a trapeze stunt which intrigues Basil. Blinky, Nutsy, Flap and the animals seize their chance to escape in a makeshift hot-air balloon. #Bushwhacked - Blinky, Nutsy, Flap and the circus animals land in another part of the bush where Blinky teaches them survival skills. Meanwhile the Circus Bros. go to Greenpatch and trap the residents to lure Blinky in. Blinky and Nutsy come to the rescue and drive off the Circus Bros. and so Blinky and his friends start their trip around the world. #Antarctic Adventure - Blinky heads for Antarctica to take Slippery home. The Circus Bros. pursue them on a trawler with a man named Skipper the Scurvy who had previously caught Slippery. Slippery falls out of the caravan into the boat. Blinky makes a daring rescue and Slippery returns the favour and they stop an attempted seal trapping, allowing Slippery to rejoin his family. #Polar Peril - After a rough landing on the ice, Blinky and Nutsy go their separate ways to a human village to get some gas for the balloon, while the others form a search party to rescue Ling Ling from an ice abyss. Blinky and Nutsy work together to outrun the Circus Bros. and procure the gas tank. Blinky manages to inflate the Balloon and depart from Antarctica. #Flap's New Family - A baby penguin who boarded the caravan, thinks Flap is his mother. Blinky turns back to Antarctica to take him home. Blinky and Flap rescue the penguin colony from the Circus Bros. and unite the baby penguin with his mother Doris. Tico takes out the gas tank, but Blinky is able to inflate with a cooking stove and leave Antarctica. #A Stitch in Time - On the way to Africa, Blinky becomes impatient and tries to get them to Africa faster. Nutsy tells the story of Blinky's recklessness at the mine in Wobbly Creek back in Australia. Meanwhile the Circus Bros. climb aboard a cruiser then steal the captain's helicopter to chase after the balloon, but they run out of fuel. Soon Blinky and the crew make it Africa. #Leo Leads the Way - On the African Plains, Blinky takes Leo home, but Rex, the king of the Mumbada pride and son of Leo does not welcome his father due to his cowardice. The Circus Bros. work alongside two poachers and capture Rex, his son Claude and Blinky. Leo comes to the rescue, earning his son's respect and his place in the pride. #Monkey Business - Blinky comes across a monkey tribe. Yoyo discovers that they are actually chimps. After feeling insulted by Blinky's gang, Yoyo wanders off. Tico sabotages the balloon and sets a trap for Blinky involving Yoyo and the Circus Bros. The Circus Bros. are driven away by the chimp tribe and Flap coaxes Yoyo to rejoin his friends and continue his search for home. #Diamonds Are Forever - Blinky tries to copy Ling Ling's magic disappearing trick on Penelope's diamond necklace and Tico takes it to the Circus Bros. Basil declares he will sell it in the city and stop circuses. Blinky's gang ride Ostriches whose feathers were plucked by humans, chasing after the Bros. truck until they are driven into a river. Finally they get back the necklace. #Blinky's Birthday Surprise - A birthday party for Blinky in Greenpatch becomes a disaster. In Africa Blinky is angry that no one knows it is his birthday and are busy preparing to depart. Tico gives Blinky a stolen tracking device as a "birthday present", the Circus Bros. use it to follow him. Blinky rides on a Giraffe named Twigger and after finally throwing the Circus Bros. off their trail, find Twigger's herd. Blinky returns to the balloon, greeted with a birthday surprise. #Baby Elephant Walk - Blinky's gang collect firewood but the caravan is gone. They then see an Elephant pulling it to transport her sick calf Kiku to find some grass. They escort the elephant, with the Circus Bros. in pursuit. After a risky bridge crossing, the elephant makes it to the grass field, Kiku recovers and Blinky's gang escape the Circus Bros. and leave Africa. #Operation Free Flap - Over China, Flap falls out of the balloon and Blinky has to make an emergency landing. A boy named Hugh takes Flap and cares for him at home. The Circus Bros. arrive in China and see Flap on the local news. Blinky starts a getaway plan in time to stop the Circus Bros. from taking Flap. After a tearful goodbye to Hugh, Flap rejoins the others to continue their journey. #Crouching Dragon, Hidden Koala - Blinky's gang go to Hawks Peak but find only a village. As Blinky's gang search the village for Ling Ling's Master, most of them get caught by the Circus Bros. disguised as a dragon. Blinky and Ling Ling find and release the Master Panda. Ling Ling too is captured. Blinky blows up the door of their prison with fire crackers and Ling Ling aids in her friends' escape. #Panda Pandemonium - Blinky's gang finds the panda villagers and Ling Ling is reunited with her parents, but the pandas are short of bamboo. A weasel named Arthat replaces Tico to catch the pandas for Basil. Ling Ling and Blinky journey to seek plentiful bamboo which turns out to be very promising, then they go with Tico to rescue the pandas and their friends, thus allowing the pandas to go to their new home and Blinky's gang depart from China with the Circus Bros. in tow. #Jungle Bungles - Blinky and friends reach the Amazon Jungle. Tico tricks Yoyo where he can find his family in the Amazon and spreads scary tales of the Amazon to Blinky's gang. However they are met by a friendly Anaconda named Anna who has Aquaphobia. The balloon is carried off by flood waters and after a tangle with the Circus Bros., Blinky falls into the flood waters, but Anna saves Blinky and the caravan. #Double Trouble - In a letter to Greenpatch from Nutsy describes the Amazon adventure in Leafpatch. Blinky and his friends meet a Howler Monkey named Coco Phil and his sister Sophia who live in the town Leafpatch which has many similarities to Greenpatch. The monkeys are not like Yoyo. Blinky and Coco are to compete in trap building until the Circus Bros. catch Nutsy and Sophia. Blinky and Coco rescue and catapult the Circus Bros. into the Amazon River. #Tico's Choice - Deeper in the Amazon jungle, Blinky meets a colony of toucans, who find Tico familiar. Tico directs Blinky's gang to the river and Blinky finally realises Tico's loyalty lies with Basil. Tico helps the Circus Bros. trap the toucans as well as Blinky's gang. But after feeling betrayed, Tico rescues everyone and send the Circus Bros. in the river. Tico decides to stick with Blinky's Gang. #Poisoned Penelope - Penelope is picking purple flowers but gets pricked by a thorns. In Leafpatch, Armo reveals it was a Purple Devil that has poisoned her and that the humans have the cure. Blinky takes Penelope to a camp of Botanists, who give Penelope the medicine and identify Yoyo as a South Indian Monkey. After many mishaps, the Circus Bros. capture Penelope. Blinky's gang come to the rescue then depart for India. #All at Sea - Blinky's gang are drifting south and into a storm. Above them, Cyril abseils from a helicopter, but then falls into the stormy sea. Blinky's gang and Cyril help each other and land on a small Island, where a ship Captain has a debt to collect from Basil. However Cyril thwarts Basil's capture attempt and left with Basil to face the Captain's wrath. #Tico Takes Charge - Blinky's gang arrive at India followed by the Circus Bros. on a plane who soon fall off having not buckled their seatbelts and meet 3 jugglers who are Magid the Bear, Alsana the Mongoose and Sanjay the Rat. Then a man takes Yoyo and puts him in a truck with the jugglers and drives off. While the jugglers perform the man who is Mr. Rashid is revealed that he steals people's wallets and people chase him off and get Yoyo freed. Then Tico decides to be the director for the Jugglers and has finally got a home and Blinky decides to find more monkeys related to Yoyo. #Tiger Taming - During the night, the Circus Bros. jump into the balloon and send it off and Cyril finds his Teddy Bear who he thought he'd left behind in Australia. Blinky and his friends spot the balloon and follow it to where it traps a Bengal tiger cub under a pile of wood and her mother tries to help. Blinky has an idea of Flap digging him free and he stepped on a twig and Blinky manages to show himself in front of the adult tiger and runs until he is caught by the Circus Bros. inside the balloon. Flap frees Sondeya the tiger cub and drives off the Circus Bros. and it is then revealed that there's lots of monkeys in the town of Chanipaa. #Monkey See, Monkey Do - Blinky's gang reach Chanipaa, the Circus Bros. in pursuit by elephant. While searching for Yoyo's family, Penelope and then Yoyo is caught by the Circus Bros., but the rest of the Gang rescue them. They enter the Forbidden Temple, aided by inhabiting monkeys against the Circus Bros. and Yoyo finds those monkeys are his kin. With that Blinky's gang depart for Paris. #A Dog's Best Friend - Blinky's gang arrive in Paris in search of Penelope's mistress. Her mistress has moved to a new house and owns a cat named Fifi. The Circus Bros. come and try to catnap Fifi, but Penelope unites with her mistress and hands them the diamond bracelet. Blinky gets it back by trading Cyril his teddy bear. #Blinky Bill Superstar - In a studio Blinky is made a superstar by the fashion designer Phoebe. As days pass, Blinky is so acquainted with his new lifestyle, Nutsy and Flap decide to go home without him. The Circus Bros. abduct Nutsy and Flap and Blinky, realizing how selfish Phoebe is, leaves her and rescues his friends. #Paris Au-Go-Go - With their balloon destroyed, Blinky's gang make their way to the airport. Blinky's gang give themselves up to the Circus Bros. to get a ride to Australia but Basil intends to take them to New York. Blinky's gang sneak on the Koala Airlines plane where a kind stewardess provides their needs. #How Green Is My Greenpatch - Blinky's gang make it back to Greenpatch. The Circus Bros. have followed them and Basil starts a Bushfire. Cyril leaves Basil's side and summons the fire brigade to extinguish the fire and he takes Basil for retirement. Characters Original characters *Blinky Bill *Nutsy *Flap the Platypus *Splodge the Kangaroo *Marcia Marsupial Mouse *Wombo Wombat *Mrs. Koala *Mr. Koala *Miss Magpie *Mayor Pelican *Shifty Dingo *Danny Dingo *Daisy Dingo *Meatball Dingo * New Characters Main *Slippery *Leo *Princess Penelope *Ling Ling *Yoyo *Tico *Basil Circus *Cyril Circus Secondary * Skipper the Scurvy * Rex * Claude * Coco Phil * Sophia * Mistress * Maurice * The Master Locations *'Australia' **Green Patch ***Blinky's house ***Green Patch School *'France' **Paris *'Africa' **African Plains *'Asia' **China ***Great Wall of China **India ***Chanipaa ***Forbidden Temple *'South America' **Atacama desert **Andes mountains **Pampas **Amazon Rainforest ***Amazon River ***Leafpatch *'Antarctica' *'Pacific Ocean' *'Southern Ocean' Voice Cast *Robyn Moore as Blinky Bill, Nutsy, Mrs. Koala, Miss Magpie, Marcia *Keith Scott as Flap, Splodge, Mr. Wombat, Mr. Koala, Basil Circus, Shifty Dingo, Mayor Pelican *Drew Forsyth as Cyril Circus, Leo *Sarah Aubrey as TBA *Rachel King as TBA *Nick Jasprizza as TBA *Sarah Aubry as TBA Trivia *The last television series of Blinky Bill on the season 3 *The first director is David Evans *The first voices of Drew Forsyth, Sarah Aubrey, Rachel King, Nick Jasprizza, Sarah Aubry * Keith Scott voices of Basil and Slippery *The last appearance is Nutsy's dad, Danny Dingo, Daisy Dingo, Meatball Dingo Category:Blinky Bill TV Shows Category:Season 3